


The Love of a Wolf and Dragon

by SummerArtist4Life



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ame Tsukiko-Shimada is oc, Connor Rodriguez is oc, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Narine Tsukiko, Narine is oc, Sasori Tsukiko-Shimada is oc, Wolf Narine Tsukiko, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Narine Tsukiko, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerArtist4Life/pseuds/SummerArtist4Life
Summary: We all the know the story of the great Shimada brothers, but what we don't know is one of the brother's true story.People believed Hanzo has no feelings for anyone, but he does, his younger brother Genji and his long time childhood friend Narine Tsukiko. Her family is similar to the Shimada clan but not all together. This story follows Hanzo's past and into his current time with his family and hardships he faced along the way.He faced love, happiness, sorrow, regret, compassion, relief, and pure joy.Who would have known that a dangerous dragon can be so loved by a mere yama inu wolf.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Allo~  
> This is my first fanfiction in a while, much less my first overwatch fanfic.  
> Yes, yes, those who read my stories want an update on our two stories. Currently we are on a hiatus due to school but we are currently working on the future chapters.  
> Well, I hope you all enjoy the story, also note that i will be updating every friday/saturday depending on my schedule.

The Shimada Clan was not the only clan to be high in power and wealth in the city of Hanamura, Japan

Second to them was the Tsukiko Clan. The Tsukiko clan was known their female warriors, ancient skills and techniques, and their long blood line of the yama inu wolf inside them for generations. The Tsukiko was a clan made up of majorly female members and rare male members into their family but the Shimada clan is the opposite, they are majorly male and rare females.

Just like the Shimada they are born into generations of ancient spirits, the Shimadas’ are the ancient dragons and the Tsukikos’ are the ancient yama inu.   

The Shimadas’ gained two new members into their family, two sons named Hanzo and Genji. The Tsukikos’ gained four new members, four daughters named Narine, Seya, Yumi, and Kira.

Jump into the story of the union of the Shimada and Tsukiko clan through the act of a simple arranged marriage.

* * *

 

 

**Character Synopsis**

 

**_Narine  Tsukiko_ **

 

  * **_**_Married to Hanzo for 21 years_**_**


  * **_Master of fan weapons and knives_**


  * **_Mother of four childrem; two currently born and two on the way_**


  * **_Lady of the Tsukiko clan_**


  * **_Pale skin with butt length black hair and dark brown eyes, with a red tint._**


  * **_Japanese heritage_**



 

 

**_Ame Tsukiko-Shimada_ **

 

  * **_**_First son of Narine and Hanzo at the age of 18_**_**


  * **_Master archer and swordsman of the family; defense character_**


  * **_Takes his looks after his father and mother_**


  * **_Attends highschool with his twin brother and friends_**


  * **_The calm and collected twin brother/ member of the group_**


  * **_Boyfriend to Connor_**


  * **_Japanese heritage_**



 

 

**_Sasori Tsukiko-Shimada_ **

 

  * **_**_Second son of Narine and Hanzo at the age of 18_**_**


  * **_Master of the fan and knives like his mother and uncle; offense character_**


  * **_Takes his looks from his uncle and mother_**


  * **_Attends high school with his brother and friends_**


  * **_The laidback and chill twin brother/ member of the group_**


  * **_Boyfriend to Naome_**


  * **_Japanese heritage_**



 

 

**_Connor Rodriguez_ **

 

  * **_**_Son of Maria and Edwin Rodriguez at the age of 18_**_**


  * _**Excellent sniper of the group; defense character**_


  * **_Dark tan skin with dark brown hair, lived in Arizona before moving to Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends highschool with his cousin and friends_**


  * **_The flirt and clown of the group_**


  * **_Boyfriend to Ame_**


  * **_Spanish heritage_**



 

 

**_Maria Rodrigo_**

 

  * **_**_Daughter of Lena and Frank Rodrigo at the age of 17_**_**


  * **_Hammer of the group; tank character_**


  * **_Slightly tan with brunette short hair with green streaks, lived in Spain before living in Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends high school with friends and cousin_**


  * **_The tomboy and protector of the group_**


  * **_Girlfriend to Fredrico_**


  * **_Spanish heritage_**



 

 

**_Naome Kujo_ **

 

  * **_**_Daughter of Xao and Ming Kujo at the age of 17_**_**


  * **_Medic of the group; support character_**


  * **_Pale skin with dark brown hair; lived in South Korea before living in Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends high school with her boyfriend and friends_**


  * **_Innocent angel of the group_**


  * **_Girlfriend to Sasori_**


  * **_Korean heritage_**



 

 

**_Katherine Beaufort_ **

 

  * **_**_Daughter of Marina and Alex Beaufort at the age of 17_**_**


  * **_Medic of the group; support character_**


  * **_Pale skin with light brown waist length hair, lived in France before living in Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends high school with her boyfriend and friends_**


  * **_The gentle heart of the group_**


  * **_Girlfriend to Paul_**


  * **_French heritage_**



 

 

**_Paul Vasile_ **

 

  * **_**_Son of Mavis and Juane Vasile at the of 18_**_**


  * _**Shield of the group; tank character**_


  * **_Slightly tan skin skin with short blonde hair, lived in Romania before living in Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends high school with his girlfriend and friends_**


  * **_Mechanic and brains of the group_**


  * **_Boyfriend to Katherine_**


  * **_Romanian heritage_**



 

 

**_Fredrico Romano_ **

 

  * **_**_Son of Claudia and Piero Romano at the age of 17_**_**


  * **_Dual pistols; offense character_**


  * **_Tan skin with shoulder black hair; lived in Italy before living in Hanamura_**


  * **_Attends high school with his girlfriend and friends_**


  * **_The flirt of the group_**


  * **_Boyfriend to Maria_**


  * **_Italian heritage_**



 

 


	2. First Meetings

**The Love of a Wolf and Dragon**

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any overwatch characters, they belong to the Blizzard Entertainment company, I only own the characters that are listed in the character synopsis of the prologue.

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

“Father, must we go through with this?” A young boy, at the age of 15, asked his father as they walked side by side with another boy around his age on the father’s opposite side.

 

“Yes Hanzo, we need to find a suitable lady for the clan, for theirs and ours. Besides, I believe you will enjoy this one as your intended,” Sojiro Shimada, a middle-aged man with a aging gote with his hair held up in a high ponytail wearing a black and blue yukata, told his eldest son with warm dark brown eyes.

 

“That’s what you always say when you find a bride for me father,” Hanzo Shimada, a young boy with shoulder length hair with two sections framing each side of his face wearing a blue and yellow patterned yukata, told his father with the same dark brown eyes.

 

“Maybe this one is the best one so far Hanzo, you may never know until you’ve met her,” Sojiro gave a smile.

 

Hanzo nodded and looked away from his father and to the beautiful garden that was currently being tended by the gardeners. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom as each flower and petal separated itself from the tree and fly graciously onto the grass floor below. The garden was by far most the favorite spot in the castle to Hanzo, it’s where he can find eternal peace and cannot be bothered by anyone or anything.

 

“What would happen if Hanzo doesn’t like the girl, father?” A 13-year-old boy asked Sojiro. The boy was Genji Shimada, the youngest son of the two, has his father’s black hair that was slicked back to show his face. He was wearing a black with green patterned yukata and an orange scarf. His dark eyes stared up at their father in wonder.

 

“Well then, we would have to find another one that suits him and the clan,”  Sojiro commented as the three reached a room, the conference room for the clan meetings. Sojiro sat in the head chair, Hanzo sat on the chair to his left and Genji to his left.

 

Soon after, they seated themselves, clan members entered the room and sat in their seats behind the clan head and his sons.

 

‘ **_Why must father keep finding me suitable wives for the clan? Shouldn’t it be my choice in the matter? It’s just a waste of time honestly_ ** _.’_ Hanzo thought to himself as he stared out to the gardens from the doorway of the room.

 

“My lord, the Tsukiko clan is here,” A servant entered the room with a bow to Sojiro.

 

“Guide them here so we can discuss business,” Sojiro ordered to the servant, making them bow once more and make their way out of the room.

 

“Nervous son?” Sojiro asked his son with wonder in his eyes.

 

“Why should I be father?” Hanzo replied back with a bored tone as he made eye contact with him.

 

“Stoic as every son,” Sojiro laughed as he heard the servant bring in the visitors. His posture immediately became straight and strong, showing his pride and status in the clan. Two women appeared, one of the women was middle age like Sojiro. Her black hair was neatly pulled back into a bun, with some hair framing her delicate face. She had the simple red eyeliner that makes her golden brown eyes stand out. Her kimono was elegant; bathing in the color red with black branches with light pink cherry blossoms resting around her shoulders, exposing skin, with a dark brown obiage, a white obi and a light pink obidome to complete the look.

 

The second woman was clearly an elderly woman. Her gray hair was neatly placed in a bun similar to the first, with simple eyeliner and makeup applied to compliment her honey brown eyes. Her kimono was a beautiful white color corresponding with a dark brown trim and green swirling leaves. Her obi was a dark blue with light blue patterns, the obiage was a dark brown and the obidome was a dark green to complete the kimono.

 

The next girl to appear actually caught the Hanzo’s eyes. She didn’t have much makeup on besides the red eyeliner to make her golden eyes stand out to him like the other two woman. Her dark hair was simply combed back into a half up style while the remaining of her hair stood on each side of her neck, her side bangs slightly covered her left eye. Her kimono was a cream white with black at the edges of her sleeves that transitions into white through the white, pink and light blue flowers with black stems. Her obi was white with a light pink obiage and the obidome was golden. When she was seated she made eye contact with Hanzo, having a staring contest with another but it was broke off hen she blushed and looked away shyly and trying to push her bangs back to show her face.

 

“Lord Sojiro, it is a pleasure meeting you,” The middle-aged woman said as she, the elderly woman, and the young girl bowed before the Shimada clan.

 

“Please, the pleasure is mine for having you in our presence,” Sojiro, Hanzo, and Genji bowed in return as both clans leaned up.

 

“Lord Sojiro, I am Lady Mayu, the current leader of the Tsukiko Clan. This is my mother, Fumiko and my eldest daughter, Narine. Unfortunately, I couldn’t bring my other three daughters but I knew this meeting mainly involves our eldest children,” Mayu explained to Sojiro with her head held high.

 

“I see, that is alright, this meeting is only about our eldest. This is my eldest son, Hanzo and my youngest, Genji,” Sojiro introduced his sons, Genji gave a small hello with a wave of his hand and Hanzo nodded his head to the three woman.

 

“Such handsome young boys. Clearly, they take their looks from you Lord Sojiro,” Mayu giggled into her sleeve, Genji and Hanzo blushed from the gentle compliment.

 

“Thank you, and your daughter is beautiful like her mother and grandmother,” Sojiro complimented Narine. She lifted her head and lifted her sleeve to cover her blushed face.

 

“Ah come dear, you know you’re beautiful,” Fumiko laughed at her granddaughter’s reaction.

 

“Now, Hanzo, Genji would you two mind giving Miss Narine a tour of the castle?” Sojiro asked his two sons.

 

“Not at all father,” Hanzo stood to his feet with Genji following his actions.

 

“That’s good, Hanzo makes sure Genji behaves himself,” Sojiro told Hanzo making Genji give his father a pout.

 

“I always behave father…” Genji muttered making Mayu and Fumiko laugh at the young Shimada.

 

“Let us go, brother. Miss Narine, if you would follow us,” Hanzo gave his hand to Narine, making her place her hand in his as he lifted her to her feet. Narine looked at Hanzo with a clear blush on her face.

 

“H-hai…” Narine cutely stuttered as the three young children made their way out of the conference room and into the hallways of the castle.

 

“So Narine, how old are you?” Genji asked Narine as they slowly made their way to the large gardens of the compound.

 

“I-I’m 15 years old Mister Genji,” Narine spoke in a soft voice with a small stutter that made Hanzo feel his face go red for some reason, his stomach feeling as if there are multiple knots inside.

 

“Ah no need to be formal with us Narine, you can just call us Genji and Hanzo,” Genji told her with a childish grin on his face, Narine slowly letting a small smile on her face appear while nodding her head in understanding.

 

“Okay, Genji, what shall we do to pass the time while our parents’ are discussing?” Narine asked the brothers.

 

“We are in the garden so we can pick out a spot and spend our time there, I guess,” Genji answered.

 

“Okay,” Narine responded but realized that Hanzo and her were still holding hands. She blushed a deep red and hide her face in her kimono sleeve. Hanzo looked at her in question but he too realized they’re still holding hands. He blushed a bright red and slowly let her hand go, seeing Genji give him a mischevious smirk, Hanzo growled at his brother making Genji start to laugh.

 

“Who knew you can actually make my brother blush like that, Narine,” Genji complimented, Narine let out a squeak using both the sleeves to cover her face and Hanzo give a small glare to his younger brother.

 

“Genji, shut up!” Hanzo frowned at his brother.

 

“Whatever you say Hanzo, I’ll go find a good spot in the garden,” Genji said before making his way away from the two and deeper into the garden.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Narine apologized as she lowered her sleeves from her face to look into the eyes of Hanzo’s.

 

“Don’t apologize. It...it felt nice,” Hanzo blushed as he gently took her hand into his once more and guided her through the gardens to find Genji.

 

“Over here Hanzo!” Hanzo saw Genji jumping up and down from a spot in the dark shade under one of the large cherry blossom trees in the garden.

 

“Let’s go,” Hanzo and Narine made their way through the flowers and stopped in front of Genji, who sat down comfortably as they made their way to him. Hanzo sat to Genji’s right and Narine sat to Hanzo’s right.

 

“Narine-kun, what do you like to do?” Genji being the innocent brother as ever, asked Narine once she was comfortably seated under the shade.

 

“Well I like to read history books, I always had a fascination for history. I also enjoy training, trying to spend time with my younger siblings and the peace of the forests,” Narine folded her hands together in her lap and explained her likes to the brothers.     

 

“You are into history?” Hanzo was interested. The girls he met, they only cared about their looks and body. Narine doesn’t seem to be like the other girls, she’s different than the rest he met.

 

“Yes, history is an interesting topic for me to learn,” Narine explained with a smile on her face.

 

“History is soo boring!” Genji whined as he lifted his arms behind his back and laid on the grass.

 

“No, it’s not. I think it as the world’s backstory and it’s horrible past that the people try to fix for them to succeed and fail.” Narine told her way of seeing history.

 

“I never thought of history in that aspect Narine, interesting concept you place it as,” Hanzo commented on her thinking, he’d never thought of history that kind of way.

 

“It’s nothing special. When I think of it that way, it helps me remember more,” Narine tried to wave it off as it was nothing special to comment about.

 

“You said you like nature as well, why is that Narine? Most girls would just cry at the sound of nature since it has bugs and nasty animals,” Genji sat up to hear her explanation on the topic of nature.

 

“Well ever since I was a baby, I always loved nature. Just listening to the trees being blown by the wind, seeing the leaves fall during the fall season, seeing it covered in beautiful snow, it all fascinated me. I guess loving nature comes with my blood,” Narine said with such passion as she looked up to see more blossoms and petals fall from their homes.

 

“I never thought you’d like nature that much Narine-kun.” Genji tilted his head to the side like a cute puppy making Narine giggle at his cute actions.

 

“What do you mean by it ‘ **comes with your blood** ’?” Hanzo asked, wondering what exactly she meant by that statement.

 

“O-oh well...you see, my family are descendants of the great yama-inu clan. The yama-inu are large wolf beasts that roam the forests, guarding it and hunting for their themselves. The yama inu was always lonely but not for long. You see...long ago, there was a lone wolf in these forests of Hanamura and for years it guarded the forests, hunting those who dare to trespass into its territory. Until one day a woman was seen to enter the forest to gather herbs and fruits to stock until she heard a howl in the air. She turned to see a wolf stalking her, she went into a panic and ran for the exit but she failed due to being so deep in the forest. The woman knew it was a yama-inu and silently prayed for it to leave her be as she tried to escape.

 

To her shock, it stopped chasing as if it heard her prayers leaving the woman in confusion. It gently nudged her back to the direction where she had dropped her fallen items. The woman gathered her items and followed the yama-inu to the entrance of the forest where it can oversee the village below. The woman thanked the yama-inu but it was already gone. As time passed the woman once again entered the forest to see the yama-inu, the wolf was confused as to why the woman would be back. Instead, she only wanted to spend her time with the yama-inu, and it granted her wish.

 

Each day the woman spent time with the yama-inu and the yama-inu felt something he had never felt. It felt love, it felt human, as the days resumed the yama-inu slowly gained a human form but still had the form of its original form. The now human yama-inu continued to love the woman as it’s mate and wife and lived their life together as the yama-inu Tsukiko clan,” Narine explained her family’s history. Genji and Hanzo were in awe of the story.

 

“So you can turn into a wolf Narine-kun?!” Genji was so interested to know more.

“Well yes, those who are born into the family, with the blood of the yama-inu, then yes we can turn into a yama-inu,” Narine nodded with a smile on her face.

 

“That was a lovely story about your family Narine. I’m hoping you can tell more when you come over once again,” Hanzo told her as he grabbed her hand.

 

Narine blushed red when she felt Hanzo holding her hand, “O-Of course Hanzo. I’d love to come over once again,”

 

“Hanzo liiiiiiiiikes yoooooou,” Genji taunted making Hanzo blush.

 

“Genji, shut up!!” Hanzo told his brother making Narine blushed more than she could.

 

“Narine! Narine dear!” The three children heard Narine’s grandmother call out to her.

 

“That’s my Oba-san. Let’s go,” Narine told the boys before running to the direction of her grandmother’s voice with the boys closely behind.

 

“Yes, Oba-san?” Narine reached her grandmother, making her cease her calling to Narine. Fumiko saw her granddaughter and smiled.

 

“It’s time to go, child,” Fumiko told them.

 

“Does she have to leave now?” Genji pouted in sadness, he as enjoying having Narine around.

 

“Don’t worry Genji, I’ll be back soon,” Narine tried to cheer Genji.

 

“Okay, I like having you around,” Genji said before hugging Narine.

 

“I like being here too Genji,” Narine hugged Genji back before facing Hanzo.

 

“I had a nice time with you Hanzo,”

 

“I did too Narine. I really do hope you come back,” Hanzo told her.

 

“I do too,”

 

“Come on dear, it’s time for us to go home,” Fumiko held Narine’s hand in her as they walked away from the Shimada brothers.

“Bye…” Narine whispered to Hanzo.

 

“Bye…” Hanzo whispered back.

 

Narine and Fumiko disappeared into the castle as they made their way to the front gates to return home.

 

“Do you like her Hanzo?” Genji asked Hanzo, he was standing there watching Narine’s retreating form.

 

“I really do Genji. I do,” Hanzo answered with a small blush on his face making Genji smile for his big brother.

 

“I’m glad Hanzo,” Genji told him.

 

“I see you enjoy having Narine around Hanzo,” Sojiro told his son as he made his way to the both of them.

 

“I do father. She makes me feel...weird. But in a good way,” Hanzo told him.

 

“You’re feeling for her son, it means you really like her,” Sojiro was happy, ”I guess that’s a good thing because they agreed for you two to marry when your both of age at 18,” Sojiro told Hanzo.

 

“Wait so Narine-kun with be Hanzo’s bride?!” Genji was in shock with Hanzo.

 

“Yes Genji, they will marry,” Sojiro said.

 

“Yeah! I will have a sister and it’s a sister I will enjoy!!” Genji lifted his arms in the air in happiness.

 

Hanzo had no words to express how he felt but he felt happy to be the husband of an intelligent, beautiful girl like Narine.

  


**Sneak peek on the next chapter of Love of a Wolf and Dragon…**

 

**“Hello Genji, Hanzo,”**

 

**“Yaaaah!! You’re having a sleepover with us!!”**

 

**“It has been four months since I last saw you two,”**

 

**“Narine,...I like you,”**

 

**“I like you two Hanzo,”**

 

**“So we really are getting married,”**


End file.
